Confusa
by b.bah
Summary: .:: Depois do tão esperado encontro, Sakura ainda se sentia vazia. Quando algo acontece, seria só um sonho ou não? ::. SasukexSakuraxItachi
1. Confusa

**One-shot**

**Confusa**

**Nota da escritora: **Estava conversando isso com uma amiga que também escreve aqui, e bem, vou por aqui. Estou falando por experiência própria. Eu mesma não comentava em algumas histórias que eu lia, por não ter tempo ou derivados. Mas reviews fazem e sim, MUITA diferença. Além do escritor ficar feliz, ele se empenha mais ainda em escrever e atualizar o quanto antes. E podem perguntar pra quem for, é assim mesmo. Eu só estou colocando isso porque fui ver aqueles gráficos de visitas, e gente, me assustei. Uma one-shot (O que é o amor?) com 240 visitas, mas só com 6 reviews. D: Não sei se ela que é muito ruim mesmo, ou o quê. Isso desanima, rs.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, talvez eu ainda ganhe de aniversário alguns Uchihas de presente...

**Observações importantes: **

-Apesar de a fic ser Universo Naruto não segue o mangá/anime; Só algumas coisas.

- Pra quem lê minhas fics, paciência, por favor. (Se me apedrejarem quem irá continuar? XD) Meu computador está um caos, pouca memória, sem antivírus, Word abre de vez em nunca, e está funcionando muito mal. Computador cheio de vírus e por ai vai. Só até semana que vem, o cara vem buscar e tal, ai normaliza os capítulos. :D

**Shipper:** ItachixSakura, SasukexSakura.

* * *

One-shot dedicada a minha amiga Vitória Meirellis, que ama o Itachi que nem eu. E está ai, conforme eu prometi. Espero que goste. Vou tentar não mata-lo, rs.

* * *

Sakura estava exausta. Pela manhã chegou de uma missão, depois foi falar com a Hokage. Almoçou com Sai e pela tarde passou no hospital para ver como estavam as coisas nas mãos de Ino, Shizune e Karin. Até ter seu merecido descanso. Enquanto relaxava em sua banheira parou para pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo.

No dia anterior Konoha tinha recebido a notícia de que Sasuke havia voltado para vila. Trazendo consigo seus ex-companheiros de time, a Hebi. Segundo todos, e a própria Tsunade, ele ainda não tinha matado seu irmão. O Uchiha mesmo falara que iria pensar se fazia isso ou não. Depois que soube por Tobi que a verdadeira culpada pela destruição do clã foi a própria Konoha, e não Itachi em si. Ele só fez o que lhe mandaram, pelo bem da vila.

Sasuke concordou em fazer serviços comunitários, missões e ajudar a vila, em troca de sua liberdade. Tinha raiva de Konoha, por terem ordenado ao seu irmão que fizesse a destruição do clã, e até tivesse matado ele próprio. Anda não tinha nada em mente, mesmo assim era policiado pela ANBU. Juugo, Karin e Suigetsu também fariam serviços para poderem ficar na vila, já que não tinham para onde ir.

Sai voltaria para a ANBU, e Sasuke ocuparia seu lugar no time 7. Os outros, quando tivessem a confiança da vila formariam um time. Até lá Karin estava ajudando no hospital. Era encarregada de ser a ajudante de Ino, que não tinha gostado nem um pouco disso. O médico chefe era Sakura, e Shizune era seu braço direito. Já que as duas estavam quase no nível da Godaime. Juugo e Suigetsu por enquanto ajudariam os civis.

Naruto estava dando uma festa em comemoração a volta de Sasuke, e seu noivado com Hinata. Olhando no relógio Sakura percebeu que já estava atrasada, então tratou de se apressar. Escolheu um dos mais belos kimonos e rumou para casa do Uzumaki. Não era bem uma casa, mas sim uma mansão, pelo que pode perceber. O pai de Hinata havia dado essa "humilde residência" para os dois morarem. E até o casamento, Naruto moraria sozinho lá. Claro que as vezes a Hyuuga dava um jeito de ir visitar o namorado. Mas detalhes a parte, a festa estava linda. A decoração era em tons laranja, amarelo e vermelho.

- A cara do Naruto. – Sakura comentou rindo enquanto entrava na casa, procurando pelos anfitriões da festa.

- Ele não mudou, não é mesmo? – Uma voz sussurrou perto de seu ouvido.

- Sai-kun? – A Haruno sabia que era Sasuke, mas havia perguntado de Sai só para provocar. Sasuke ia ver o que era bom, o que ele pensava? Que ela era qualquer uma que ele seduzia quando dava vontade? Não iria dar mais esse motivo para o Uchiha se vangloriar. Ainda mais que ele havia voltado com uma integrante feminina. E ele não a levou, quando ela pediu. – Ah não, é você. Me desculpe. – Se fez de desentendida e respondeu assim que se virou.

Deu as costas a Sasuke e tentou ir para o andar de cima, procurar por Hinata e Naruto. Mas Sasuke foi mais rápido e a segurou fortemente pelo pulso, fazendo com que ela não escapasse. Além do choque momentâneo, a Haruno ficou indignada.

- Desde quando minha voz é de gay? – Perguntou sério. Havia ficado irritado pela ausência do _kun_ quando ela o chamou. Sai ela chamava com _kun_, ele não. Se perguntava o que acontecera quando estava fora. Ela tentou escapar, porém ele não iria deixar, não tão fácil.

- Quer que eu seja sincera? – Sorriu irônica. Por essa ele não esperava.

- Quem mexe com fogo pode se queimar, Sakura. – Respondeu baixo pressionando a boca sobre o cabelo dela, que estava sobre a orelha.

- Fogo ou purpurina? – Ela riu e mostrou a língua de lado, mas tinha se sentido intimidada pelo tom que ele usou. Só que não iria demonstrar, claro que não.

- Agora você foi longe demais. – Disse a puxando pelo braço para o andar de cima. Sim, agora ela entrou em pânico, no entanto, resolveu esperar para ver a atitude do Uchiha. Em último caso berraria até perder o ar dos pulmões. Ou tentaria sair no tapa com ele, onde ela não tinha mera chance, reconhecia.

Passaram por Naruto e Hinata. Sakura cumprimentou os dois com um maneio de cabeça, enquanto Sasuke passava como um furacão por eles. A jovem herdeira do clã Hyuuga olhou-os preocupada. Já Naruto apenas continuou com seu sorriso radiante no rosto e mostrou sinal positivo para os dois. "Idiota." Sakura pensou. Mas não escondia de si mesma que estava gostando de Sasuke arrasta-la pela casa. Será que a sensação de estar no corredor da morte era essa? Não, claro que não. Como o Uchiha nunca a reconhecia, aquele gesto já era muito, e ela ainda nutria uma paixão por ele.

Sasuke parou quando eles chegaram a um corredor que dava acesso a uma varanda. Ele abriu a porta e puxou a jovem junto dele pra fora. Trancando-a em seguida e guardando a chave no bolso. Sakura se encostou na proteção da enorme varanda, mesmo com Sasuke segurando seu braço, e fitou o céu. Não tinha uma nuvem impedindo a lisonjeada visão das estrelas e a lua cheia. O Uchiha caçula observou um pouco, porém voltou ao seu objetivo.

Prensando Sakura em uma parede, com as mãos ao redor de sua cabeça, e seu corpo impulsionando sob o seu, ele a fitava imensamente.

- Agora vou te provar quem é gay. – Sussurrou na orelha dela. Que não conseguiu conter um baixo gemido, aumentando ainda mais o desejo do Uchiha.

- Mesmo você fazendo o que quiser comigo ainda vou te achar gay. – Disse irônica. – Sabe por quê? Porque o Sai é bem melhor que você. – Soletrou o nome do amigo.

O moreno se irritou com a resposta e crispou os lábios. Sakura ficou com medo, substituindo-o por surpresa quando Sasuke lhe roubou os lábios, forçando sua língua na boca dela e fazendo-a bater fraco com a cabeça na parede. Sakura não resistiu mais e correspondeu. O beijo era calmo. O que os dois esperavam faz tempo. Sasuke, que nunca revelara, mas via nas outras Sakura. Ela em sonhos e desejos escondidos e trancados a sete chaves. Sempre quando tentava algo sério com algum jovem da vila, como Sai, Lee ou até Naruto, era dele que lembrava. Por isso estava sozinha até hoje.

Quando se separaram em busca de ar, ela parou para pensar. Sasuke tinha "a pegada", beijava bem e sabia maravilhosamente usar a língua. No entanto não se sentia completa, afinal, era o que esperava, não era? Então por que estava com o sentimento de vazio em seu peito? Ele distribuía beijos em seu pescoço e colo exposto, demorando mais em determinada hora. "Isso vai ficar marcado." Dito e feito, depois quando olhou soube que tinha ficado um roxo horrível no local.

A jovem sentiu um chakra diferente e empurrou Sasuke, que também percebeu, só que não ligou. Estava mais concentrado em tentar voltar a beijar Sakura. Karin apareceu na porta, batendo no vidro e fazendo sinais com a mão.

- Você não vai me usar e jogar fora. Pode ir lá com a tal Karin. – Disse rapidamente Sakura quando se recuperou e pulou da varanda até as árvores. Não queria nem ouvir o que Sasuke tentou falar, no mínimo a iludiria novamente. Naruto e Hinata entenderiam depois. Ouviu um barulho de pano sendo rasgado e quando olhou viu um pedaço do seu kimono em uma árvore, mas não se importava. Queria pensar, só isso. Então foi onde costumava ir com seus amigos fazer um piquenique. Em um lugar perto do bosque. Era uma área de verde limpo, um penhasco e em baixo um rio, além de proporcionar uma visão linda do nascer e pôr-do-sol, ou da noite estrelada.

Não sentia mais o tal chakra desconhecido da festa, devia ser só um serviçal passando pelos quartos do lado. Ou era porque estava deverás distraída. Não fazia diferença.

Deitou para observar o céu melhor e pensar, até que adormeceu.

* * *

A Haruno acordou com raios de sol incomodando seus olhos, esperou um pouco e abriu-os totalmente. Sentou na cama e parou pra pensar. Só lembrava de ter adormecido. Mas aquele não era seu quarto. Será que Sasuke tinha feito algo? Se desesperou e tratou de confirmar se estava tudo no lugar. Ou seja, o que restava de suas roupas, que rasgaram no tronco.

Não parecia estar em sua casa, na de Naruto, ou no distrito Uchiha. O quarto era em tons frios, azuis com branco. Levantou e resolveu olhar no armário. Tinha algumas roupas normais, algumas de festa, e uniformes da... Akatsuki? Sakura deu um pulo quando viu os uniformes e suas costas bateram em alguém. Se virou com medo de encontrar o dono do peito definido em que suas costas estavam encostadas.

- Sua mãe não lhe deu educação foi? – Perguntou divertido um shinobi com uniforme e um chapéu cobrindo o rosto. Sua voz era rouca e sensual, ao ver da médica-nin.

- Dar, ela deu. Mas quando se acorda em um quarto desconhecido, sem janelas. E sem lembrar da noite passada, queria o que? Que eu estivesse rindo e saltitante esperando o meu "amigo" com um jogo de xadrez?

- Olha, ela ainda tem a língua afiada. – Respondeu divertido. - Não é todo dia que se encontra uma ninja tão linda como você dormindo no meio do bosque. Sinceramente, Konoha caiu muito desde que sai de lá. – Disse esnobe.

- Você é de Konoha? – Gritou.

- O que você acha? Meu irmãozinho tolo arranjou uma namorada inteligente dessa vez. – Sakura arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o que o ninja falou.

- Uchiha Itachi? – Perguntou pausadamente. Confirmou sua pergunta o vendo tirar o chapéu típico da Akatsuki. Sentiu suas pernas bambearem, só não caiu porque ele a segurou com os braços fortes e bem delineados.

- Vamos ver porque o Sasuke gosta tanto de você. – Riu.

(...)

* * *

Um grito. A médica pulou da cama com coração acelerado, cabelo e roupa encharcados de suor. Olhou ao redor e viu que estava em seu quarto. Só ela e ninguém mais.

- Calma Sakura, foi só um sonho. – Respirou aliviada. – Mas a festa do Naruto aconteceu. E bem, devo ter voltado pra casa. – Deu de ombros.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto. O time 7 era o mesmo novamente. Fazia um dia desde a festa de Naruto. Sakura não tinha falado com Sasuke o dia inteiro, só o evitava, ou saia de perto dele. O Uchiha já estava com a paciência esgotada. A Haruno percebeu isso quando saiu do banho e o encontrou sentado na sua cama, de olhos fechados.

- Mas o que é isso? - Gritou segurando melhor a toalha ao redor do corpo. – Cadê minha privacidade? – Não obteve resposta, o Uchiha tinha sumido.

- Você fica linda só de toalha sabia. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido atrás dela. Como ela estava com o cabelo preso em um coque e só uma toalha cobrindo o corpo, ele não encontrou obstáculos e passou a se deliciar com a pele exposta dela. Até que parou em um roxo no pescoço.

- O que é isso? – Gritou exasperando, ativando o Sharingan e ficando de frente pra ela. A sacudindo pelos ombros.

- Calma. Esqueceu de ontem, querido? – Piscou.

- Sakura. – Falou fechando os olhos e bufando. – O meu chupão foi no lado direito. Esse daí é no esquerdo. – Espanto.

**- FIM -**

* * *

Era pra ser enigmático mesmo. Está meio óbvia a resposta, maas fica a critério de vocês. O que acharam? Rs. Um dia aprendo a escrever. :p Bem, espero que vocês tenham gostado. E especialmente você, Vick. Amamos o Itachi, não é? Desculpem pelos erros, mas pelo que eu vi não tem muitos horríveis. Ou nenhum. Meu word está um caos, quase apaguei toda essa one. Acho que não vai ter continuação. D: Mas a inverno já é certeza. *spoiler* Vamos ver, tudo é relativo. COMENTÁRIOS OK? Kissus. Amo vocês.


	2. Esclarecimentos

**Esclarecimentos sobre One-shot**

São apenas observações finais, sobre o que eu pensei. Pra quem não entendeu, não quis fazer a sua parte, ou não soube como fazer isso:

- Sakura tinha curado o chupão do Sasuke. E supostamente, aconteceu algo entre ela e Itachi, que a deixou com uma marca do outro lado. **Essa é a base da fic.**

- Depois do encontro com Itachi, que hipoteticamente aconteceu, aconteceram mais coisas. Só que como hentai, ou não, é muito difícil de escrever, fica a critério de vocês.

- Sakura pensou que foi um sonho. Mas aconteceu mesmo (ou não). Ela não lembrou de nada, porque Itachi apagou sua memória com um justsu.

Ressaltando, isso é apenas o que eu imaginei. Deixei muita coisa no ar pra vocês optarem. Pode ter sido apenas um sonho. Sasuke pode ter se confundido, e ter sido seu chupão mesmo. Sakura pode ter encontrado Sasuke depois e ser dele esse também. Sakura pode ter engravidado. Ou várias coisas. Vai da imaginação de cada um. Espero que tenham gostado. E reviews, pelo amor. Kissus.

_**P.S.: Se alguém quiser dar sua colaboração sobre o que imaginou, pode mandar. E se tiver um número considerável talvez eu coloque um capítulo com a versão de vocês, ou as mais inusitadas. :D Tudo depende. **_


End file.
